Skulduggery Facebook
by crazyfunny1507
Summary: The skulduggery crew on Facebook
1. Chapter 1 Christmas Eve eve

**Sup guys this is my first fanfic hope you like it. Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes. ill try to do a chapter every day**

**Skulduggery Facebook**

**chapter 1: Christmas Eve eve and Christmas Eve**

**1:37pm Valkirye candycane** is decorating my Christmas tree with my cute sister Alice

**29 like this**

**2:00pm Tanith low** hey guys everybody's coming to my place for Christmas

**2:05pm Valkirye candycane** yep do u need me to bring anything? Probs everything since ghanith wil probs be doing it ;)

**635 like this**

**3:00pm Skulduggery Pleasant** just bought a new hat. Yeeeeaaaaah bitches new hat! Looks just like all of my other 958 hats

**789 like this**

**12:00am Skulduggery Pleasant has made a new page my awesome hats**

**12:06am Skuldugglove loves hats pleasant has added 959 photos to page 'my awesome hats'**

**54 people like this**

**1:00am Erskine drunk Ravel** soooooo drunk right now was just partying with anton

**Anton shudder likes this**

**1:08am Anton partying shudder** yeah we partyed HARD! xD

**12 people like this**

**6:00am Ghastly boxer bespoke** is working out at the gym. My muscles are HUGE!

**Tanith low likes this**

**7:00pm Tanith cooking low** been cooking all day for tomorrow make sure you've all brought in your secret santas. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! xD

**957 people like this**


	2. Chapter 2 christmas day

**Hey guys thanks to bubblegum lord u r AWEOME! XD this one is Christmas Day hope u like :)there will be some ghanith cas they're my fave couple! btw I may not be able to get many chapters out starting Thursday cas I start high school but ill try to make one every day**

**12:00am Valkyrie candycain** MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

**1003 people like this**

**7:00am Tanith Low** got a new leather jacket today! Everyone get here at 12:00

**12 people like this**

**7:34am Fletcher Renn** WOO Christmas! Putting glitter and lights in my hair.

**7:36am Valkyrie candycain posted on fletcher glitter hair renn's wall **hey fletcher can u pick me up today?

**7:38am Fletcher glitter hair renn **sure ill be there at 11:45am

Valkyrie candycain likes this

**8:00am Skulduggery pleasant Christmas** Valkyrie do u want me to pick u up?

**8:02am Valkyrie candycain** no thanks fletcher will teleport me

**8:05 Skulduggery pleasant Christmas** what is it with teens these days taking the easy way

**245 people Like this**

**11:45am Valkyrie candycain** is shocked at how much glitter and lights are in Fletchers hair. Lol!

**983 People like this**

**12:00pm Valkyrie candycain and Fletcher glitter hair Renn have checked in at Tanith the cook Lows house**

**26 People like this**

**12:08pm Ghastly Bespoke** hope my secret Santa didn't get me twilight on DVD cas I hate it and someone said I love it

**1:00pm Erskine Ravel** is eating the most delicious cookies ever! Even though everyone else is eating turkey

**15 People like this**

**1:30pm Skulduggery Pleasant christmas** is watching everybody finish their food while being unsocial and going on Facebook

**2:04pm Anton Shudder** LOVED THAT LUNCH! It was delicious Tanith

**7 People like this**

**2:30pm Tanith the cook Low** time for kriss kringle guys! :D

**30 People like this**

**2:34pm Ghastly Bespoke** WHO THE HELL GOT ME TWILIGHT FOR MY KK!

**42 People like this**

**2:35pm Fletcher glitter hair** sorry ghastly that was me skulduggery told me u liked twilight! Well I got 20 jars of hair gel! Thx kk

**2:36pm Ghastly Bespoke** skulduggery WHAT THE HELL!

**2:37pm Skulduggery pleasant christmas** I thought it would be funny and I was right

**545 people like this**

**2:38pm Erskine Ravel** I was your kk fletcher :) I got beer and vodka! I'm gonna get drunk tonight after the party!

**20 People like this **

**2:39pm Anton Shudder** your welcome Erskine. OMG I GOT A MASSIVE DISCO BALL AND A NEW IPOD! Erskine let's party tonight!

**58 People like this**

**2:40pm Skulduggery pleasant christmas** don't break those Anton they were expensive. Ok so I'm opening mine now OMG ITS A HAT BY LIRAYEN PACHECO-PIZZARO THE MOST FAMOUS SPANISH FASHIN DESIGNER!It's a real one too!

**32 People like this**

**2:41pm Valkyrie candycain** new you'd love it skul. Ok mine is the most beautiful emerald coloured silk dress in the FREAKIN world! And an amazing emerald necklace!

**2:42pm Tanith designer Low** thought u could wear it tonight at the party you'll look amazing! Have to admit ghastly helped me i designed it though he just helped to make it. Cool I got a new dress too!its purple silk. Obviously made by Ghastly! Thx sweety love ya!

**35 People like this**

**2:43pm Valkyrie candycain **oh yeah forgot about the party tonight. Thx so much!

**Ghastly fashion Bespoke** love u too Tanith. Girls you'll look amazing tonight.

**95 People like this**

**2:50pm Anton music Shudder** turned up the volume on my iPod so everyone can dance to my music

**80 People like this**

**3:00pm Valkyrie candycain** ghanith are makin out on the couch Skul is acting all gangster and trying to rap Fletcher is staring at his hair gel like he's in love (probably is) Erskine is already drinking his beer Anton is dancing like there's no tomorrow and well I'm eating some cookies. Erskine was right these cookies are DELICIOUS!

**97 people like this**

**3:30 Tanith Low** everyone is leavin now to get ready for the party tonight at Gordon's house can't wait! :)

**784 people like this**


	3. Chapter 3 the party

**Ok everyone thanks so much for the nice reviews it makes me smile when I see them. Ok so this chapter is about the Christmas party. Just telling u valkyrie is 20. Hope u like it :) sorry bout how late it is I was at people's house all day**

**Chapter 3:the Christmas party**

**4:05pm Valkyrie Cain posted on Tanith Lows wall** hey are you gonna come to my place so we can get ready or should I come to your place?

**4:06pm Tanith Low** ill come to your place be there in ten minutes

**4:07pm Valkyrie Cain** cool see you then

**4:18pm Tanith Low has checked in at Valkyrie Cain's house**

**10 People like this**

**4:20pm Tanith Low** hey val don't think your parents like me

**4:21pm Valkyrie Cain** I think they saw your motorcycle

**24 People like this**

**4:38pm Fletcher Renn** putting on my suit right now it's silver! Then gonna do my hair, putting more glitter and christmas tree lights in it.

**435 People like this**

**4:50pm Tanith Low** just finished Valkyries hair and makeup

**4:53pm Valkyrie Cain** doing taniths hair now

**5:00pm China Sorrows** everyone the party starts at 6:00 just a reminder I'm already there making sure everything is ready

31 People like this

**5:18pm Valkyrie Cain** finished Taniths hair and makeup were getting dressed now

**5:20pm Skulduggery Pleasant** me and ghastly are coming in the Bently to take you girls to the party we'll be there at 5:30

**5:21pm Valkyrie Cain** me and Tanith are ready and waiting for skul and ghastly to pick us up

**45 People like this**

**5:30pm Ghastly Bespoke** waiting for the girls to come out of the house

**5:54pm Skulduggery Pleasant, Valkyrie Cain, Ghastly Bespoke and Tanith Low have checked in at Gordon's house**

**352 People like this**

**6:00pm Anton DJ Shudder** Yo yo dj shudder in the house bout to play some gangman style everyone get ready!

**690 People like this**

**6:03pm Erskine Ravel** were all dancing to gangman style lol hilarious and Fletcher looks like a walking Christmas tree

**1565 People like this**

**6:09pm Valkyrie Cain** hey skulduggery remember that deal we made ;)

**20 People like this**

**6:10pm Skulduggery Pleasant** oh no I thought that was a joke

**6:11pm Anton DJ Shudder** ok just got a special request for What Makes You Beautiful by one direction. Skulduggery Valkyrie told me the deal come up on to the stage and sing!

**3597 People like this**

**6:12pm Tanith Low** OMG THANKS VAL FOR MAKING HIM DO THIS EVERYONE IS LAUGHING THEIR HEADS OFF!

4580 people like this

**6:18pm Valkyrie Cain** was taking a video and put on YouTube everyone look up skulduggery pleasant singer

802 people like this

**6:20pm Skulduggery loves 1D Pleasant** OK WHO CHANGED MY NAME WHILE I WAS SINGING?!

**358 people like this**

**7:00pm Fletcher christmas tree Renn** hey Valkyrie want to dance?

**20 People like this**

**7:01pm Valkyrie Cain** sure not the slow dance though ;)

**35 People like this**

**7:05pm China sexy Sorrows** I look sexy as always and I'm dancing by myself cas I came here stag and planning to leave stag

**7:06pm Skulduggery Pleasant** china were all sooooooo sad (sarcasm)

**81 People like this**

**7:07pm China sexy Sorrows** sarcasm is the lowest form of wit and no one likes it

**7:08pm Skulduggery Pleasant** then why did I get 81 like for that post?

**523 People like this**

**7:09pm Fletcher christmas tree Renn** BURN!

**807 People like this**

**7:42pm Erskine drunk Ravel** so drunk right now. After this goin clubing with Anton!

**80 People like this**

**7:45pm Anton DJ Shudder** if anyone has requests just say it ill play it. Ok so got a request for Last Friday Night by Katy Perry. TGIF

**8:00pm Anton DJ Shudder** ladies and gentlemen gonna be playing some slow song for the next hour just for so those hard partyers can have a break

**8:01pm Ghastly Bespoke** Tanith let's dance

**Tanith Low likes this**

**8:02pm Skulduggery Pleasant** Valkyrie want to dance?

**50 People like this**

**8:03pm Valkyrie Cain** sure

**809 People like this**

**8:04pm Flethcer christmas tree Renn** :O fine ill dance by myself

**9:00pm Anton DJ Shudder** k back to party songs! First off we have Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO

**235 People like this**

**9:09pm Erskine Drunk Ravel** Anton were leaving at midnight!

**80 People like this**

**10:00pm Skulduggery Pleasant** hey guys there's a freakin chocolate fountain!

**10:01pm Valkyrie Cain** Fletcher already found it and he's piggin out

**10:03pm Fletcher chocolate Renn** WOO CHOCOLATE!

**54 people like this**

**12:00am Valkyrie crazy Cain** OMG I CAN SEE MY HANDS. Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha LMAO!

**856 people like this**

**12:00am Fletcher chocolate Renn** yay vals drunk she's so much fun as a drunk!

**80 People like this**

**12:03am Valkyrie crazy Cain** I'm gonna go to random people's houses and start randomly singing to them and then run away!

**4562 People like this**

**12:50am Skulduggery Pleasant** ok Val as fun as this has been to watch u need to go to bed

**12:51am Valkyrie crazy Cain** ok fine mr funny bones as long as tanith sleeps over though

**12:52am Tanith Low** of cause I'll stay val!

**To be continued later tonight cas I'm watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**


End file.
